DirtyLittleSecrets
by MissShortySprout
Summary: The one person she knew would be hurt most if they knew, found out her deepest secret. 'I'm sorry' she whispered. 'I can't help it, it's just the way I am.' Nelena/Niley. Rated for later chapters. Changes view point/paragraph. Story better than summary.


_Extended Summary: -__ Nate Lucas is a ladies man, he, like everyone else, has secrets. He is a player, and everyone knows it. Both his girls have massive secrets. What happens when these secrets are revealed? How will anyone know the truth?  
__Everyone has their own Dirty Little Secrets.__** What's yours?**_

_Haha I got really bored earlier and so I wrote this. It'd been on my mind for a while, so I just wrote it all. It Took me a good few hours, so reviews are something good to repay me for all my hard work :D It changes whose POV it's from, so yeah. (y) Oh, and a slight change from the cast list on my profile. Ashley Tisdale is now Maddie Mason [Alex's big sister] and Lucas Till is now Travis Torres [Allison's big brother__]_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Nate Lucas woke up. He got dressed in his classic outfit. A white undershirt, blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and his letterman jacket. He did his daily morning routine. He heard a car horn honk outside. He pulled on his grey and white checked vans. 'Bye Mom! Bye Jason!' He called. His dad was at work already and his other brother, Shane got a ride from one of his friends. He walked outside, to the dark blue convertible, and sat in the passenger seat. 'Hey baby.' He said to his girlfriend, Bailey Stewart. 'Thanks for giving me a ride; mom took my keys to stop me going out while I'm grounded.' Lying came so easily to him. He didn't like to tell Bailey anything he did while he was "grounded." 'No problem, honey.' She pecked him on the cheek. They drove to school, with Bailey feeding Nate lies about her weekend while he was "grounded." He believed them, too, but he wasn't paying much attention, he was sat relaxing, feeling the cool spring air on his face, thinking about his secret weekend._

*****************************************************************

_Across town, Alex Mason, dressed in her purple skinny jeans, slogan top, grey denim waistcoat and pleather jacket, pulled on her black converse. She grabbed her skateboard and left down the street. She liked living s close to school, because it meant longer lie-ins. She jumped off her skateboard and tucked under her arm as she walked in the gates of East Northumberland High. She walked to her locker and shoved her skateboard into it. She closed her locker and her over-energetic best friend, Allison Torres, was stood there. 'Heya Lexy!!!' She screamed, jumping up and down on the spot. 'Heya Allie. What got you all hyped up?' Allison was about to answer when Alex interrupted. 'Wait, let me guess, something happened between you and Jamie?' _'_Well.... YEAH!! It was so romantic. He...' She was interrupted by the bell, ringing for homeroom. They turned the corner, and saw the one ting Alex hated to see. She saw her boyfriend, Nate Lucas, sucking the face off his "real, but fake" girlfriend, Bailey Stewart. Alex was Nate's "secret but real" girlfriend. Nate claimed to actually like Alex. He said that he was "only dating Bailey because it's like, the rules." Nate, captain and quarterback of the football team, with Bailey, cheerleader captain. Alex, she was the rocker, outsider type. Alex herself was a secret and she was the only one Nate told any of his secrets to. But no-one, not Nate, or even Allison, knew the truth, except the only other person it involved. And even then, she couldn't tell anything to them. She couldn't talk to anyone about it, and she hated that about her life._

*****************************************************************

_Bailey Stewart stood by the locker, wearing a pink low-cut top and a short denim mini skirt, teamed with her black heels, was having a major make-out fest with Nate. She saw someone looking at them. She whispered to Nate 'Why's that freak staring at us? What a weirdo!' The girl, who happened to be Alex, stopped staring at them and headed into the room to her right, her homeroom. Bailey and Nate stopped their make-out session. Nate's homeroom was across the hall and Bailey had homeroom in the same room as Alex. 'Meet me later?' Bailey asked Nate. 'I can't, I'm grounded, remember?' came Nate's reply. 'Fine then, see you tomorrow.' She pouted, but when Nate turned away, her pout turned into a smile, as she skipped into homeroom, delighted with what would happen later._

*****************************************************************

_Alex was sat daydreaming, waiting for the rest of her class, and the teacher, to arrive. She was having memories from the previous night. She remembered the smell of their skin, the taste of their lips and the way their lips felt when they touched hers. They were happy, secret memories. Alex couldn't help but smile. She was brought back to earth when someone bumped shoulders with her as they walked past her. It was Cassie Truscott. Bailey no.1 minion, and her best friend's brother's current girlfriend. Alex had often wondered what Travis saw in Cassie, but hey, he seemed to have a different girl every week. He can do so much better than her. She heard a beep coming from her bag. She opened it and found her sidekick. She flipped it open and read the text. It was from Nate. It said 'You still wanna come over mine later? We could pick up from where we left off yesterday ;)' She quickly text back 'Sorry, got plans with Allie.' Alex slid down her sidekick, and put it back in her bag. She thought about how easy it was to keep her secret from the one person who it would hurt most; Nate._

* * *

_Do you like it? Reviews please? It took me hours to write, it takes just seconds to review._

_ANDDDDD if you could, could you answer these questions?_

_1. Why is Nate telling Bailey that he's grounded when he isn't?_

_2. What happened between Allison and Jamie?_

_3. Why did Bailey smile when Nate turned around, after saying he couldn't hang out with her?_

_4. Why did Alex pretend she had plans with Allison?_

_5. Most importantly, what's Alex's big secret?_

_Yeah, I'd appreciate the reviews and answers. I really don't know how to set some of this up. So you could be helping me. :D_


End file.
